itlawwikiaorg-20200214-history
GAO Reports - 1995
Overview The following are the GAO reports published in 1995 that are discussed in this wiki (in reverse chronological order). Those Reports that have already been summarized are in blue; those that have not yet been summarized are in red. December * Financial Management: General Computer Controls at the Senate Computer Center (GAO/AIMD-96-15) (Dec. 22, 1995). * Managing Technology Change: Challenges and Opportunities for the United States Senate (T-AIMD-96-25) (Dec. 7, 1995). November * Battlefield Automation: Army's Digital Battlefield Plan Lacks Specific Measurable Goals (GAO/NSIAD-96-25) (Nov. 29, 1995). October * Earth Science Information Network: Relationship of Consortium to Federal Agencies (GAO/NSIAD-96-13) (Oct. 27, 1995). * Personnel Security: Pass and Security Clearance Data for the Executive Office of the President (NSIAD-96-20) (Oct. 19, 1995). * Telecommunications: Competition in the Mobile Communications Industry (GAO/T-RCED-96-20) (Oct. 12, 1995). * Improving Federal Performance in the Information Age: Issues and Opportunities-Fiscal Years 1996-98 (GAO/IAP-95-29) (Oct. 1, 1995). September * Electronic Benefits Transfer: Use of Biometrics to Deter Fraud in the Nationwide EBT Program (GAO/OSI-95-20) (Sept. 29, 1995). * FDA Import Automation: Serious Management and Systems Development Problems Persist (GAO/AIMD-95-188) (Sept. 28, 1995). * USDA Telecommunications: Better Management and Network Planning Could Save Millions (GAO/AIMD-95-203) (Sept. 22, 1995). * Corps of Engineers Electronic Signatures and Travel Receipts (GAO/AIMD-95-236R) (Sept. 20, 1995). * Federal Research: Lessons Learned from the Pilot Technology Access Program (GAO/RCED-95-212) (Sept. 18, 1995). August * NONE July * Information Technology Investment: A Governmentwide Overview (AIMD-95-208) (July 31, 1995). * Government Reform: Legislation Would Strengthen Federal Management of Information and Technology (GAO/T-AIMD-95-205) (July 25, 1995). * Defense Communications: Management Problems Jeopardize DISN Implementation (AIMD-95-136) (July 13, 1995). June * Federal Family Education Loan Information System: Weak Computer Controls Increase Risk of Unauthorized Access to Sensitive Data (AIMD-95-117) (June 12, 1995). * National Airspace System: Assessment of FAA's Efforts to Augment the Global Positioning System (GAO/T-RCED-95-219) (June 8, 1995). * Department of Energy: Procedures Lacking to Protect Computerized Data (AIMD-95-118) (June 5, 1995). May * NONE April * Weather Forecasting: Unmet Needs and Unknown Costs Warrant Reassessment of Observing System Plans (GAO/AIMD-95-81) (Apr. 21, 1995). March * Governmentwide Initiatives: Critical Issues Facing the Post-FTS 2000 Program (GAO/T-AIMD-95-108) (Mar. 21, 1995). * Earth Observing System: Concentration on Near-Term EOSDIS Development May Jeopardize Long-Term Success (GAO/T-AIMD-95-103) (Mar. 16, 1995). * Information Integrity: Using Technology to Determine Eligibility to Work and Receive Benefits (GAO/T-AIMD-95-99) (Mar. 7, 1995). February * Air Force Automated Travel System (GAO/AIMD-95-74R) (Feb. 14, 1995). * Government Reform: Using Reengineering and Technology to Improve Government Performance (GAO/T-OCG-95-2) (Feb. 2, 1995). January * Information Superhighway: An Overview of Technology Challenges (GAO/AIMD-95-23) (Jan. 23, 1995). Other GAO Reports The following entries list GAO Reports in chronological order by year: • 1958 • 1960 • 1963 • 1964 • 1965 • 1966 • 1967 • 1968 • 1969 • 1970 • 1971 • 1972 • 1973 • 1974 • 1975 • 1976 • 1977 • 1978 • 1979 • 1980 • 1981 • 1982 • 1983 • 1984 • 1985 • 1986 • 1987 • 1988 • 1989 • 1990 • 1991 • 1992 • 1993 • 1994 • 1996 • 1997 • 1998 • 1999 • 2000 • 2001 • 2002 • 2003 • 2004 • 2005 • 2006 • 2007 • 2008 • 2009 • 2010 • 2011 • 2012 • 2013 • 2014 • 2015 • 2016 • 2017 Category:Publication Category:1995